


FETISH L - THE SCENT OF SUBMISSION

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH L - THE SCENT OF SUBMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

STORY WARNINGS: ANGST, NON-CON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

THE SCENT OF SUBMISSION

 

Kiba rumbled softly, “Damn... I knew better than to come here right after practice...” The smell of his teammate's body taunted Kiba’s sensitive nose and he rumbled a bit rougher in frustration. “Shino, I think I should just go home... I’m not really in the mood to hang around tonight.”

Shino looked over at Kiba and, for the billionth time, Kiba wished he could see Shino's eyes... oh, he could smell him... that wasn’t the problem... and anyone else Kiba could have easily read, but the smell of Shino’s Kikaichuu confused Kiba. Kiba thought he smelled arousal... but he wasn’t sure enough to risk his friendship on it.

“Kiba... relax.” Shino stated, his voice as emotionless and empty as always.

“Easy for you to say.” Kiba muttered in a low frustrated growl, his cock was throbbing viciously and his agitation was growing by the minute. “Shino I really don’t think this is a good idea... I’ll see you tomorrow...”

Shino just looked Kiba’s direction without expression, but Kiba had the distinct impression Shino was rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Leave.” Shino replied, as dispassionate as always... but Kiba swore he heard a taunt hinted in Shino’s tone.

Kiba glared at Shino, but Shino’s expression did not change.

“Maybe I can stay... for a little while.” Kiba grunted in reluctant concession.

Shino didn’t even so much as nod in consent, just continued indifferently into the onsen building. Kiba reluctantly followed, as they started stripping to wash, Kiba groaned.

This was not going to work... there was no way he’d be able to calm his body, in fact the sweat and musky aroma coming from the nest of fine hair at the base of Shino’s cock was torture!

Kiba turned away as Shino dropped his pants and stood nude, Kiba couldn’t look... the urge to bury his nose in Shino’s groin was making his breathing ragged. “Shino... I have to go. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” Kiba hadn’t taken more than a step when Shino’s nude body cupped his from behind.

Kiba’s eyes widened as he realized the hard thing nested firmly against his ass was Shino’s cock... his very aroused cock! “Shino...”

Shino’s hands stroked over Kiba’s cloth covered erection, drawing an involuntary whine from Kiba. Then Shino unfastened Kiba’s pants and drew them down, letting them drop to puddle around Kiba’s feet.

Kiba rumbled in pleasure as Shino’s hand enclosed his cock and stroked slowly, then flinched and yelped in surprise as Shino’s other hand parted the cheeks of his ass and Shino’s finger pressed in... it wasn’t very painful, it felt slick...

“I don’t do uke.” Kiba protested.

Shino’s finger did not withdraw and Kiba felt Shino’s lips nibbling his throat as Shino’s low breezy voice whispered, “You will...”

Kiba shivered, Shino’s skilled hand had made Kiba nearly feverish with need, and Kiba whimpered and moaned in lust... almost desperate enough to do anything... almost.

Kiba groaned as Shino did a particularly wonderful twist of his wrist and rubbed the precum damp head of his cock with his thumb. “Ah, Shino!” Kiba was getting close and then Shino’s finger began stroking slowly in his ass. The sensation caused by the smooth slide of his digit over the nerves of Kiba’s hole made him catch his breath, close his eyes and whine... it felt good... too good, Kiba panted, he couldn’t do this...

Shino pushed another slick finger in, Kiba caught his breath sharply his body flexing around the intrusion... Kiba wasn’t sure he liked this. “Shino.”

Shino’s mouth nipped along Kiba’s throat and Kiba’s legs weakened in pleasure. Shino’s fingers began to move, and once again Kiba protested. “Shino, I don’t...”

Shino’s hand left Kiba’s cock and Kiba groaned in disappointment, but Shino’s fingers did not slip from Kiba’s ass and Kiba felt the hand that had left his cock slide between them. Kiba stiffened nervously, now the fingers in his body did not feel in anyway pleasant.

Kiba was about to squirm free, when the hand that moved between their bodies slipped out from between them and rose up to hover before Kiba’s face. Kiba was confused but then he smelled it, the scent of Shino’s sweat and the musky smell of Shino’s cock and balls... Kiba’s eyes widened, he sniffed and whined loudly, grasping Shino’s hand to his face he inhaled greedily and pressed back into Shino’s fingers.

Kiba’s cock bobbed and wept precum as Kiba buried his face in Shino’s hand and mewled, then started licking Shino’s hand.

Shino’s mouth moved over Kiba’s throat once more, sucking and nipping the flesh, and murmuring softly. “You like that... that smell arouses you... after I fuck you, the smell will be so strong... imagine burying your face in it... breathing in the aroma...”

Kiba whimpered urgently and bucked back on Shino’s fingers as they stroked his ass, fucking himself wantonly and whining desperately in lust. Kiba didn’t care anymore about the fingers. Delighting in the smell, breathing deeply of it and his lust-crazed mind demanded more... Needed more! Kiba needed to nuzzle his face into the amazing scent, he barely recognized when Shino’s fingers slipped out.

Kiba yowled and arched as Shino’s cock pierced his body. Kiba shivered, the pain clearing his head and was about to pull away when Shino’s hand... rose to before his nose again... Shino had to have been stroking his sweaty balls, because the smell of Shino’s musky sweat was strong... nearly overwhelming. Kiba whined loudly and cupped the hand to his face licking it and mewing in pleasure.

Shino pressed forward and Kiba whimpered in pain, even as his mouth drew on Shino’s fingers tasting his scent. Then Shino slowly began fucking Kiba, every time Kiba would tense or seem about to protest Shino would rubbed his hand over his balls and wave it before Kiba, causing Kiba to give in to his lust once more.

Shino’s thrusts had become faster and harder until he bucked deep once more and Kiba felt the damp heat of Shino’s cum fill him... Shino withdrew and Kiba stood his head bowed, he’d allowed Shino to use him and for what...

Shino took Kiba’s shoulder, turned him around and firmly pushed him down to his knees... Kiba’s shock turned to a ravenous hunger as Shino cupped his head and drew him forward to bury his nose in the damp curls of hair at the base of Shino’s cock.

Kiba’s whimpered and whined feverishly, his tongue lapping and gathering the taste of Shino’s body. He Inhaled deeply like he was high off the aroma, and he was... The only thing he could think of was the musky taste, the wonderful smell... even as Kiba’s ass throbbed and Shino’s cum leaked down his thighs.

Kiba stroked himself as he basked in the divine temptation and in moments Kiba bucked into his hand cumming. The flexing of his muscles as he orgasmed sending spikes of pain from his ass and causing more of Shino’s cum to run down his thighs.

Kiba knelt, his head bowed as he caught his breath, then looked up at Shino... Shino stood looking down at Kiba without expression, he hadn’t even removed his glasses. Then Shino’s lips curved slightly, but it was a heartless smirk.

Kiba rose to his feet. “My uke.” Shino chuckled softly, “You’re my bitch... you’ll do whatever it takes to get what you desire.”

Kiba frowned and looked away, “Shino... you’re an ass.”

“And I own yours...” Shino taunted, his voice so soft that it was hard to hear the cold indifference in the tone... but it was there.

 

\-------------------------------------------------  
END  
\----------------------------------------------  
FETISH L:

Ldrophrodisia: arousal from the odor of perspiration, especially from the genitals  
\---------------------------------------------------

I know many of my readers are probably ‘pissed’ right now but I want to try many different roles for characters as well as different fetishes... and if it makes you feel better just imagine this happening a short while after Fetish D... although it wasn’t actually intended IN ANYWAY as a continuation.


End file.
